


perfect (like two pieces of a puzzle fit together)

by ahjusshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of Xiuchen, lowkey texting fic, mentions of Kaisoo, soft, worried/jealous chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: in which chanyeol confesses after kyungsoo sees baek with someone else





	perfect (like two pieces of a puzzle fit together)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a year ago and found it in my works, so after a bit of editing, here it is for the world to read. enjoy.
> 
> also i couldn't think of a title -

Chanyeol bit his thumb, looking down at his phone held in his free hand as he walked back and forth in front of his friend. You could say he was mildly freaking out.

“Just sit down,” Kyungsoo spoke, eyes still trained on his own phone as he typed away a text to probably his boyfriend of five years. “Besides, I didn't get a good look at them.”

“Yeah, but what if it was them?” Chanyeol snapped back, nibbling on his nails and looking down at Kyungsoo with wide eyes, “what if they’re dating again?”

“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo finally looked up at Chanyeol, his face shown of disbelief of what his friend was saying, “One, stop freaking out, okay? Two, I couldn't see them clearly so it’s probably not even him.”

“But what if it is,” Chanyeol whined, sinking down beside Kyungsoo and circling his hands around his friend's waist while Kyungsoo went back to texting his lover.

“Then ask him.”

“But - ”

“But nothing, Yeol,” Kyungsoo interjected, along with a sigh, “plus, I doubt Baekhyun would go back to dating his ex.”

Chanyeol stayed quiet, looking down at his carpet in thought. Baekhyun didn’t seem as if he was hungover his past lover. He was his usual self as always, goofing around with Chanyeol with hints of flirting mixed in between. Chanyeol believed that they had mutual feelings, but was always too afraid to confirm if his guesses were true.

“Jongin is waiting for me,” Kyungsoo spoke up, standing up from the couch and forcing Chanyeol to release him, “I’ve got to head out now.”

Chanyeol groaned, laying down on his side and pulling on Kyungsoo’s free hand. “Can’t you stay and help me figure out how to get Baek to like me back?”

“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo signed, quickly checking his phone and looking back at the man who looked like a kicked puppy. “Just text him, okay? I really need to get going now.”

Chanyeol hummed, giving up and waving goodbye to his friend before turning his attention back to his phone. All the members would tease the two of acting like a couple, as well as their fandom. They would catch the stares from Baekhyun that Chanyeol couldn't, all the shy smiles he had somehow missed. Maybe Kyungsoo was right. Maybe texting Baekhyun wouldn’t hurt.

yoda:  
_baek?_

bbyun:  
_yeah?_

yoda:  
_where are you?_

bbyun:  
_at the cafe with jongdae_  
_why?_

yoda:  
_oh nvm then_

bbyun:  
_what?_  
_what is it, yeol?_

yoda:  
_no. it’s nothing._  
_it’s fine_

bbyun:  
_chanyeol._  
_tell me_

yoda:  
_it’s fine._  
_it’s nothing._

Chanyeol bit his bottom lip, before typing:

yoda:  
_it's just_

bbyun:  
_yeah?_

yoda:  
_i thought you were with someone else_

bbyun:  
_who?_

yoda:  
_nothing_  
_it’s just kyungsoo said he saw you with some girl_

bbyun:  
_well i'm not_

Chanyeol let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He looks back down at his phone when it buzzes again.

bbyun:  
_and why would it matter if i was?_

yoda:  
_i dont know_  
_i dont want to see you with a girl_

bbyun:  
_why?_

yoda:  
_i dont know_

bbyun:  
_yeah you do._  
_just tell me yeol_

yoda:  
_no its whatever_  
_just drop it_

bbyun:  
_no. tell me_

yoda:  
_its fine baek_  
_let it go_

bbyun:  
_im always open with my feelings chanyeol. why dont you ever tell me how you’re feeling? don’t keep things bottled up, okay? so please tell me what’s on your mind._

yoda:  
_you’re busy_

bbyun:  
j _ongdae can wait_

yoda:  
_are you sure?_

bbyun:  
_he just left anyways. he’s got a date with minseok hyung_

yoda:  
_well_  
_it’s just_  
_that i have these feelings_

bbyun:  
_what kind of feelings?_

yoda:  
_feelings like like_

bbyun:  
_what?_

yoda:  
_i like you baek_

bbyun:  
_i like you too yeol_

yoda:  
_no like i actually like like you_

bbyun:  
_i know yeol i like like you too_

yoda:  
_no baek i mean like boy to boy, person to person._  
_i love you baek_

bbyun:  
_yeah i know yeol lmao_  
_I love you too_

yoda:  
_i feel like you aren’t getting this_

bbyun:  
_no yeol_  
_you’re pretty obvious and i am too tbh so i don’t know why took you so long_  
_And through text, seriously?_

Obvious? Chanyeol thought, was he really that obvious?

yoda:  
_oh my god_  
_i feel like an idiot_

bbyun:  
_im coming to your house right now_

yoda:  
_what is going on_

bbyun:  
_we’ll figure it out once i'm there_  
_but first i'm getting the kisses i've been waiting for_

Chanyeol blinked down at his phone. Baekhyun was coming over and he was going to kiss him. Scrambling to his feet, Chanyeol looked around his lounge for something to do while he freaked out just a little bit. He was finally going to kiss his longtime crush and Chanyeol couldn’t believe it was that easy. Baekhyun liked him all this time while Chanyeol was freaking over the fact that he might’ve still had feelings for his past partner.

Once Chanyeol felt his place wasn’t too messy (though Baekhyun has seen his dirty apartment before), the doorbell had rung. Chanyeol ran towards it, stopping in front of it to take a deep breath before twisting the knob open.

Before Chanyeol could even say a shy hello, Baekhyun had launched himself onto Chanyeol with a tight hug and a kiss on the lips which made Chanyeol’s legs turn into jelly. They locked lips and moved in unison like they have been doing this since forever. 

“H-Hi,” he says after Baekhyun had pulled away with a giggle. He was dressed in his casual attire of sweats and a white t-shirt which Chanyeol has seen many times, but Baekhyun still managed to look cute.

“Hi.”

“You look good,” Chanyeol decided to blurt out before blushing. He tried to hide it by looking away but knows it was too late.

“You do too,” Baekhyun says, stepping into Chanyeol’s once space again and wrapping him up in a hug.

Chanyeol felt warm in his embrace, so he hugged him back. Baekhyun was just the right height for him like they were two pieces of a puzzle, perfectly put together. He was perfect, they were perfect. “I like you a lot,” Chanyeol confesses.

“I know. I like you a lot too.”

Chanyeol never wanted to let go.


End file.
